Artemis Fowl and the Ring of Doom
by Coli Chibi
Summary: Artemis Fowl/Halo crossover. Master Chief, The Arbiter, and the Elite fleet need to difuse the last Halo Ring. To do so, they kidnap the leading genuises on EartH 2456. OpalxArbiter, HollyxArtimes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Opal Koboi slumped against her cell's wall. Ever since the past version of herself had been sent back and mind-wiped, she had been moved to a different cell because she was no longer deemed as dangerous. That meant cell mates. Cell mates who just loved to beat on the smallest girl. **_

_**Opal was cornered by two elves and a sprite, three other female prisoners. The elves held her still and the sprite was slugging her in the stomach. "Had enough yet?" demanded the sprite, a murderer by the name of Piney. Opal said nothing. She wouldn't surrender. She wouldn't show weakness….**_

_**Then again…..**_

"_**Please,'' Opal begged. "Please stop. I don't want to die. I'm too beautiful."**_

"_**Shut up," Said Piney, swinging her fist into Opal's stomach again. Opal cried out in pain, but it was futile. No one would help her. The police couldn't care less. It was miserable and painful. It was humiliating and terrifying.**_

_**But no one cared………yet…………**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Moving silently and stealthily through Howler's Peak prison, a lone figure scuttled through the darkness like a humanoid insect. Face hidden by a helmet and a pair of all-purpose goggles, the figure evaded the guards, cameras and sensors as if it was child's play. **_

_**His mission was simple: get Opal out of this hell hole. But it was easier said than done, and he did have a deadline to meet. Time was money, not that he was to big a fan of money. **_

_**The figure stopped. This was her cell. He could hear the sound of her getting slugged by the other prisoners. Cracking his knuckles, he raised his weapon.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**The door blew open.**_

_**Chards of molten metal flew through the air. The prisoners ran to the other side of the room, except Opal, who was on the ground, bleeding and sobbing. Footsteps approached her. Heavy feet on the stone floor. "Are you the one known as Opal Koboi?" a deep voice demanded. **_

_**Opal looked up to address the voice….and screamed. **_

_**He. Was. Massive. Easily seven feet tall. It looked reptilian in nature, with green scaly skin. It was clad mostly in armor, and standing on to hoofed feet, its yellow eyes staring down at her. Though reptilian, his mouth was insect-like, with four mandible like jaws, each filled with teeth. He stared down at her. And repeated: "Are you the one known as Opal Koboi?" **_

"_**Y-yes."**_

"_**Good. You are to come with me. We must leave quickly. Before the Lep manages to de-bug their security system."**_

"_**De-bug? You bugged one of Foaly's security systems?" Opal was feeling giddy with happiness. It appeared that her suffering was over. If he could bug one of that blasted centaur's systems just to break her out……**_

"_**Quickly!" the creature repeated.**_

_**Opal, though not normally a follower, nodded vigorously. "Sir, yes sir!"**_

_**Opal's cellmates, however, were not to eager to let a chance of escape and their favorite punching bag go so easily. Piney threw herself at the beast, only to get grabbed by the monster's enormous fist, and thrown into the wall. Something snapped, and it wasn't the wall.**_

_**An alarm rang out. The police were on to them.**_

"_**Get on my back!" the beast ordered. Opal obliged.**_

_**The beast bolted out of the cell, raising his strange, horse-shoe shaped weapon.**_

_**It glowed with a blue light. Three fairies, neutrino blasters raised, ran into the hall, opening fire on the creature and Opal. Shots pinged on the monster's armor…and bounced off.**_

_**The creature, rather than fight, ran in the opposite direction, towards the shuttle bays.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Lep captain Brock Leaf was mad. Koboi had escaped. She had escaped! This was not going to look good on his report. He turned on his intercom: "Get me Short!"**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Opal hung on for dear life as the creature continued his unhealthy combo of running and ducking the Lep. "What're you, stupid?" she screamed. "Shoot back!"**_

"_**My orders,'' he grunted back, "are to rescue you and bring you back to base with as few casualties as possible!"**_

"_**Well if you don't shoot back, I'm going to be a casualty!"**_

"_**Silence, pixie!"**_

_**The monster burst into the shuttle bay, Opal trying to stay on his back as he ran towards the hanger door. "WHat're you doing?!" she screeched. "Neither of us can fly!"**_

_**The beast said nothing, he simply touched a button his wrist. Finally, he said, "We will wait for my Banshee."**_

_**Opal opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a scream. She fell off the monster's back, a black mark on her back. The beast turned to see a elf--a female elf--staring at him, gun raised. "If you hurt her," snarled the monster, "I will kill you so fast that you'll be dead before you know you were hit."**_

"_**My, my,'' said captain Short. "Aren't you the temperamental one. As long as we're talking, how about you tell me what you want that murderer for?"**_

"_**I am need of her intellect."**_

"_**For what?"**_

"_**That is non your concern!"**_

"_**It is now! You can't just kidnap people before their execution!"**_

"_**She is to be executed? Is she also a heretic?"**_

"_**What are you talking about?! Who the hell are you?"**_

"_**Me?" said the monster, giving a mandible grin. A small one. "Why, I'm the Arbiter."**_

_**And with that, the monster flipped out the hanger, holding Opal in his arms. Holly Short rushed to the edge to see a unwelcome creature was crawling into a small purple craft, Opal still asleep from the neutrino blast. the Arbiter buckled up, and flew off. Holly watched angrily. She had allowed Opal to escape. This Arbiter, whatever he was, had to be stopped. She pulled up her intercom: "Code red: Opal is out of jail. She is unconscious, but alive. A unidentified creature calling himself 'The Arbiter' has rescued her. He hacked Foaly's systems and broke her out. One prisoner was killed, a sprite by the name of Piney. Inform the commander at once."**_

_**She turned off her intercom, and stared at the Arbiter's trail. "Next time" she promised, "things will be different."**_


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis Fowl was in a foul mood. If Holy's information was correct, then Opal had escaped with the help of their unidentified enemy. "Are you sure?" he asked the image of Holly on his computer. "It wasn't a goblin?"

"A goblin with mandibles? I don't think so. But he took Opal. He said he needed her brains or something.''

"Brains,'' scoffed Artemis. "Insanity is more like it. But why would this Arbiter want her thinking capabilities? World domination?"

"Artemis, his armor was decades ahead of ours. If he wanted to conquer the world, he could probably do it."

"Yes, I suppose he could….." Artemis sounded perplexed. "But I will certainly look into the matter. Opal is everyone's problem. Me and Butler will meet you at three o' clock tomorrow. My parents and my brothers are going on vacation. I'm staying home to do some quantum physics studies, so I'll be able to sneak off with you."

"Great,'' said Holly. "Three o, cloak sharp." She turned off the video phone. Leaving Artemis alone. Artemis sighed. How many times must he save the world from this maniac? Really?

The door opened behind him, and closed with a click. A pair of heavy footsteps approached him. Artemis smiled grimly. "Ah, Butler, old friend, I have something I nee-"

Artemis froze in mid sentence. "You're not Butler."

"No,'' admitted the armored figure at the door, "I'm not."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Domovoi Butler finished master Artemis' salad by adding a few cherry tomatoes. Artemis had been working hard on his report, so he often forgot to eat. But one of the man servants jobs was to cook for Artemis. That and take any bullets that came his way.

Carrying the meal upstairs, Butler was in a decent mood until he heard a unrecognizable voice in the master's study. "I need your help, Artemis Fowl."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Artemis' voice sounded terrified. A emotion he rarely showed.

"My designation is John-117 Master Chief. I'm a Spartan-2 cyborg super soldier. And I'm in need of your intelligence to prevent a massive catastrophe."

"Really?" asked Artemis, unconvinced.

Butler opened the door a crack, silent as a mouse. He continued to listen to conversation.

"Yes. Only you, an armada of aliens, and a pixie I think you know stand between the universe and destruction."

"Pixie!" Artemis' calm voice was gone. Butler listened even closer. "You're the one behind releasing Opal Koboi!? What are you trying to pull? Opal is no genuis! She's a mad woman! What will she do to save the universe?!"

"So you're not coming with me?"

"No."

"Then, I will have to take you by force."

That was it.

Butler burst in, his gun blazing.

The bullets ricocheted off the super soldier's armor. He turned, so quickly that it seemed un- human, and slammed his fists into Butler's face. The body guard hit the ground.

"Butler!" screamed Artemis.

The super soldier, unfazed by the assault, turned to Artemis. "I am willing to take you by force. This is bigger than your one planet. If we don't act now, the entire universe will be exterminated by an alien armada. I need your inntelect to get through this. Please, Artemis Fowl, you're my only hope."

"After what you did to Butler?" asked Artemis. "What makes you think I'll just go with you?"

"This,'' said Master Chief, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a spray container. Grabbing Artemis by the collar, he sprayed the Irish boy in the face.

Artemis coughed, sputtered and became dizzy. Then, he fell asleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

If it seemed that Butler was unconscious, you'll be happy to know he wasn't. he was simply hurt, badly. But he heard the conversation. Including the part where Artemis was knocked out. But as Master Chief dragged him away, Butler managed to toss a small tracking device onto the soldier's boot. Then, he passed out. Hoping Holly would come to see them………….


	3. Chapter 3

**The star ship **_**Miranda **_**orbited earth in complete invisibility. Piloted by 569 elites, the best elite there are, the ship was the largest in the fleet. But the ship had several unique creatures. One of which was a pixie.**

**When a feisty creature like a pixie wakes up in an unfamiliar place, they usually react violently. Opal was no different. Screaming like a banshee, she woke up in a strange room.**

"**You're awake."**

**Opal turned to see the creature who had 'rescued' her from captivity in the Lep prisons. He was slicing something with a bronze colored knife. Opal jumped out of the bed. "Where are we?!" She demanded.**

"**The guest quarters aboard the **_**M**_**i**_**randa.**_** If you're hungry, there's food on the table." said the Arbiter, barely paying Opal any heed. **

**Opal looked over on the table to see a rather gross looking meal. "I'll pass."**

**The creature didn't say anything else, and both were silent until Opal decided to break the ice.. "Who are you?"**

"**I have no name, not anymore, but my position is the Arbiter. I lost my name a long time ago. To the demon."**

"**What demon?" asked Opal.**

**The Arbiter said nothing.**

"**Fine!" said Opal. "Be that way!"**

**After that, the silence returned. Once again, Opal was forced to break the icy silence. "What're you making?"**

"**A new set of armor and clothing for you,'' said the Arbiter, not even looking up from his work.**

"**Why do I-" Opal froze. She noticed how cold she felt. She looked down, noticed that she was completely naked, and screamed her head off.**

**The Arbiter looked up. "What is it?"**

"**I'M NAKED!!!"**

"**Oh," said the Arbiter, "I already know."**

"**WHAT DID YOU DO!!??"**

"**I'm afraid that it was captain Short. She shot you in the back with a stun blast." he stopped, gave a small and short chuckle, and added: "How is it a stun blast if it burns you? Such primitive weaponry."**

**Opal, humiliated by her complete nudity, climbed into the bed and covered her self with the blankets. "This is humiliating,'' she whispered. **

"**How?"**

"**I'm naked, you idiot!" screamed Opal. **

"**So?"**

"**It's embarrassing! How could you not know this? It is a disgrace for me to be seen like this! I should kill you for taking off my clothes!"**

"**They were falling off," said the Arbiter, standing up. **

"**And what does that mean?! that you should take my clothes off!? I'll-"**

**The Arbiter walked up to Opal, and tossed what he had been working on into her bed. "What're these?" she asked.**

"**Your new clothes. You looked cold, so I put you into that bed, and chopped up some armor that belonged to a methane breathing alien that humans call 'Grunts.' I put it together with a jumpsuit and made you new clothes."**

**Opal stared at the patched up suit in front of her. "What's the matter, now?" the Arbiter asked.**

"**It's just, no one has ever taken the time to make me clothes. You know, without getting paid."**

**The Arbiter frowned. "Is that humiliating as well? Because I can show you **_**real **_**humiliation. Real humiliation is being branded as a heretic. Real humiliation is being blamed for something that isn't your fault! Real humiliation is……"**

**He paused. Opal was looking up a t him, a sad and frightened look on her face. **

**Feeling guilty, the Arbiter said, "I'm sorry. Please get dressed. I won't look."**

**He turned away, and left the room.**

**Opal stared after him for a second.**

**Then, she got dressed.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Butler regained his senses about an hour after Master Chief left. He had failed. Artemis was gone. He could hear his sensei mocking him. But then, an idea hit him. **

**Artemis' cell phone was on the floor, switched on. The boy genius had recorded the whole thing. Butler grabbed it, typed in the Lep's number that they had given Artemis, crossed his fingers (not literally) and prayed that Artemis was alive.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Arbiter waited patiently for Opal to get dressed. He could not put his finger on it, but there was something about her that was mysterious. Too mysterious for words. Why did no one show this small creature kindness? Was she a murderer? A heretic like him? He didn't know.

But still, he needed her for this mission. If they failed, the galaxy would be forfeit.

The door opened with a swish, and Opal stepped out. The yellow grunt armor fit her perfectly. "Do I have to wear this?" she asked. "I look silly."

"Would you prefer walking around naked?" asked the Arbiter sarcastically.

Sighing deeply, Opal shook her head.

"Good,'' replied the Arbiter. "Now let us go. We are needed at the docking bays. The other genius will be here soon."

Opal considered asking who it was, but decided against it. He would probably just ignore her again.

She turned to ask him which way they were going, but he was already walking down the metal walled hallway. She literally had to break into a run to catch him.

They walked past the violet walls, the doors and the other elites. Opal wasn't surprised. In fact, at this point, nothing surprised her.

Except, perhaps, running face first into the Arbiter's leg. He had stopped. Opal fell to the ground. Rubbing her nose, she complained, "Oh, I think you broke my nose!"

The Arbiter gave her a glance, and grabbed her hand. "Quickly. I just got word over my com-link that our genius has arrived. We are to meet him and the demon in the conference room."

He grabbed her, slung her on his back, and ran down the halls. He reached the conference room minutes later. He opened the door and walked in, putting Opal down.

In the room, Opal saw several other aliens. But two figures stood out. A green armored humanoid and a short Irish teenager with pale skin.

Opal grinned. "We;;, if it isn't my old friend Artemis Fowl!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Artemis woke up groggily. A headache was pounding in his skull. And the massive reptilian alien was not helping. "Get up,'' he grunted. Artemis slowly complied. **

"**Well, well, well," said a familiar female voice. "Getting into trouble with aliens, are we?" Artemis groaned as he turned to Opal Koboi, who was grinning brightly.**

"**I just as surprised to see you, too, Arty." Said Opal, smoothing out Artemis' hair. "But it would seem that fate has drawn us together once more."**

"**Unfortunately for you," said Artemis, "help is on its way. I recorded the super soldier kidnapping me. Holly is bound to find it. And Butler is bound to come as well. I doubt you have much time before they come knocking on your door."**

"**Oh, please!" said Opal. "I severely doubt that they can get here in time to save you."**

"**Oh, really?" said a second female voice. Captain Holly Short materialized behind the alien and pixie, neutrino raised. Behind her, Butler whipped off a sheet of cam-foil, raising a pair of automatic pistols. **

"**You knew what we were doing,'' remarked the Arbiter.**

"**Of course," said Artemis. "Once we figured that an unknown creature had kidnapped Opal for her brains, it was obvious that you would need some one with an equal intelligence. Aka me. So, I staged getting captured so I could find your base, and then, lead Butler and Holly here. Check mate." he proclaimed smugly.**

**The Arbiter sighed. Humans were so smug. "Very well,'' he said. "I will release the boy."**

"**Just like that?" exclaimed Opal. "You're going to turn me in again!?"**

**The Arbiter said nothing. He merely touched the control on the cell and lowered the laser fence. **

**Artemis grinned as he stepped out of the cell. "Excellent work, my friends, but really, Holly, don't you think the shielded reinforcements are a little much?"**

"**What do you mean?" asked Holly. "I didn't send for reinforcements."**

"**Then explain those blurs,'' said Artemis, pointing to a group of blurs similar to the ones fairy stealth shields made. **

"**Oh," said the Arbiter. "That is **_**My reinforcements**_**."**

**Twelve stealth elites appeared behind them, plasma rifles raised. **

**The Arbiter gave a tiny grin. "As you humans say, 'check mate.'"**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I just joined deviant ART, and I got some complaints about the short chapters, so I made this one longer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Escorted by a group of elites, Artemis Fowl and company were escorted to the ship's command center. Unlike human vessels, where the command center was usually on the bow, the elite ship had its command center in the middle of the ship, where nothing but a fatal blow could destroy the ship.

Artemis couldn't really care at this moment. Surrounded by hostile forces, his plan gone wrong, and a happy looking Opal grinning like a madwoman. "You thought you had me beaten, didn't you?" she cackled. "But you were wrong! And now, I am finally going to get rid of you all!"

"We're not killing them,'' said the Arbiter flatly.

Opal's smile was wiped clean off her face. "But………"

"If we wanted the boy dead,'' said the green armored soldier, stepping into the room, "we'd have done it all ready. We need you BOTH alive. This is more then a little game of cross and double-cross. This is a for the fate of the universe. So, like it or not, we need your help."

"Oh, this is terrible!" said a very pissed female voice. A blue holographic woman popped up from the computer. Her eyes filled with an unmistakable anger. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked the Arbiter and Master Chief. "The only way you both can think of saving the Universe is kidnapping children?! Unbelievable!"

The hologram turned to Artemis, Opal, Holly, and Butler. "I'm sorry for the trouble that we caused. I'm the ship's artificial intelligence, Cortana. Though inconvenient, the actions we took were necessary. Believe me."

"Care to explain how?" asked Artemis.

The hologram nodded. Then, she gestured to the computer. A hologram of a ring appeared. This was no ordinary ring. Arty could tell. It was almost like a planet. On the ring's interior, you could see forests, mountains, seas, and jungles. It was like a planet.

"This,'' Cortana explained, "is Halo. It's a ring world created by ancient pre humans called Forerunners. The ring has an atmosphere and environmental controls, but it was not built to house intelligent creatures." A third hologram appeared, this time it was a ugly, brown colored jellyfish like creature. "This is the flood,'' the hologram explained, a touch of disgust coming across her simulated face, "It is a parasitic life form the transforms living creatures into zombie-like monsters. They come in three forms, this is the infection form." the image changed into a ugly, humanoid creature, with tentacles where its hands should be. Its head, once human, was hanging on the side like a useless limb that needed amputation. "This one is the combat form." Finally, a ugly, swelled version appeared. "This is what they do to people who can't fight very well. The carrier form. The Halo ring was created to wipe the flood from the galaxy, by killing their food: Humans, Aliens, whatever. We've destroyed several rings, and we thought they were gone, but we found one by Earth 2456. Your planet. We tried to destroy the ring, but we discovered from the control room that this was a master ring. If we could enter a code, we could defuse all other Halo rings in the universe."

"What about the flood?" asked Holly. "If we destroy the ring, how can we beat them?"

"Thankfully,'' said Chief, "the flood were destroyed. But it took great sacrifice. Unfortunately, the alien alliance known as the Covenant also wants to use this ring. But they want to use it to wipe out humans. And possibly fairies, too."

"We've studied the genetic codes of your species and discovered that they are very similar. The Covenant will doubtlessly exterminate fairies, too. This is a life-of-death situation,'' said The Arbiter.

"Then you want some great genii to figure out the code, and defuse the rings?" asked Opal.

Cortana nodded. "We checked on internet sites from both fairies and humans. We discovered both fairy and human genii, and found the two smartest: Artemis Fowl and Opal Koboi."

"There were a couple others, some centaur and some French girl, but we went with the most brilliant we could find. We're not taking any chances." added The Chief.

"And that's why you kidnapped us." Artemis' voice sounded less skeptical. "It does make sense." He sighed. Everybody needed world saving nowadays. "Very well. I will help you. As long as Butler and Holly lend me their strength."

Cortana turned to Opal. "And you?"

Opal considered it. Would she risk her life for others? For fairies? The creatures who imprisoned her? Hell no! to hell with fairy kind! She was about to say no, when she felt a gaze upon her. The Arbiter was staring at her, waiting for her answer. Could she let him die? He risked his life for her. He let her out of jail, saved her from her tormenters, made her clothes when he didn't really have to. Could she let him die? Maybe. Maybe he just wanted the galaxy saved. Maybe he really didn't care.

But maybe he did.

"I don't suppose it will take some years off my sentence?" she asked.

"Probably not, murderer,'' hissed Holly.

Opal sighed. Well, if she had to go back to jail anyway…….

"I'm in."


	7. Chapter 7

In the _Miranda's _armory, Holly picked up a Elite plasma rifle and tested its weight. She liked it: not to heavy, not to light. Perfect.

"Are you armed?" asked Artemis. Butler was standing behind him, a assortment of alien and human weaponry in his suit.

"Yes,'' she replied, "this will do for now."

"Good. Butler, you and I are going with Master Chief to the western side of the ring and-"

"I'm sorry, Arty, but I'm not going with you,'' interrupted Holly.

"What?" asked Artemis.

"Orders,'' explained Holly. "I radioed the Commander. The Elites were kind enough to let me use their communication systems, and I explained the whole thing to the Foaly and Trouble. I'm going with Opal. I'm going to make sure that she doesn't escape. She is expected to be executed for multiple crimes, but the council is willing to give her another trial if she cooperates with me."

"Oh,'' said Opal, stepping out of the armory, her armor polished and a duo of plasma pistols on her hip, "that's very reassuring. Another FAIR trial."

"Shut up, convict!"

"My, my. Aren't we the reincarnation of Commander Root?" asked Opal, sarcastically.

Holly pulled her gun and placed it to the pixie's head. At the same time, every Elite in the armory put their weapons to Holly's head. Reluctantly, Holly withdrew. "You won't be safe forever, Bitch," she hissed. "And when you aren't I'll be waiting, with a gun against your head."

"Holly!" whispered Artemis. "We don't have time for this. If you want revenge, wait till you can testify at her trial. Until then keep yourself controlled."

Holly nodded. The universe was more important then revenge. She gave Opal one last glare, and backed off. Just then, Cortana's voice came from the ships speakers. "Attention all spec-ops teams! We are approaching the Master Ring. Please report to the briefing room."

:::::::::::::::::::::

The briefing room was filled with elites.

Opal felt smaller than usual surrounded by the massive aliens, and that was saying something. But she didn't really care about the aliens at this moment. She was worried about Short. She always had to be the hero, didn't she? Stupid elf. Always in her way.

"What's wrong?"

Opal turned to see the Arbiter looking at her. A look of…concern? Worry? Opal pushed the ridiculous thoughts away. "I'm fine!" she snapped. "Just trying to absorb everything." she paused, then added: "Why do YOU care?"

The Arbiter said nothing. Silence was a bad habit for him. Opal decided it would be better for her nerves she just ignored it. Instead, she turned her attention to Cortana, who appeared on the circular, wide holographic generator. A hologram of the ring appeared next to her. "We are approaching the master ring, so it is the time to give the teams their assignments. Team one is made of The Arbiter-" The Arbiter stepped forward, his armor gleaming. "Opal Koboi, an earth genius-" Opal stood up, her face covered with a smug grin, her feelings of anger forgotten. "Rtas 'Vadumee-" The half-jawed Elite stood up. His white armor was neatly polished, his eyes filled with fiery iron-willed determination. "And team one,'' finished Cortana. A group of twelve Elites stood up, with their black spec-ops armor, and powerful plasma rifles and energy swords.

"The next team,'' Cortana announced, "will be made of Master Chief_" the Spartan stood. "Artemis Fowl and his accomplice, Butler-" The daring duo stood. "And team two." Another dozen aliens stood.

"The teams will board separate Phantom drop ships, and head for the two code points. Those points are where we can access the coded vaults, and inside the vaults should be whatever the hell it is we need to destroy the ring. Team one will head to a mountainous region. A snow storm is on its way there, so it knock out the enemies scanners. Team two, however, will land in a jungle and be on their own. Your enemies, the Brutes-" Cortana paused and a hologram of a gorilla-like alien popped up, its eyes filled hatred. "These aliens are very aggressive, and will not hesitate to kill you. They still hold Elites and Humans responsible for the death of their Prophets and the destruction of their fleets. They have already landed on the planet, but do not have scientists smart enough to decipher the codes. But we don't know how long it will last. I will do my best to monitor you, but I may not be able to once there is storm interference."

The Chief nodded. "Understood."

"Good,'' said Cortana. "Then head to your Phantoms. Good luck to you all."

And so, the groups departed, boarding the purple drop-ships and flying towards the ring. Cortana watched them from the ships view screen. "Good luck,'' she whispered again. "You're going to need it."


	8. Chapter 8

Fighting the urge to scream like a little girl on her first roller-coaster ride, Opal clung to the Arbiter's white camouflage cloak. When she began this insane mission, she thought that they would just walk a little, get in the base, shot some plasma, get shot at, win, and then get her to the codes that needed to be deciphered. But the Elites decided to scale the 300-foot cliff to avoid detection and sneak up on the enemy. The blizzard blowing wind, snow and ice on them didn't help either.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked the Arbiter. "Because I'm pretty sure that it isn't."

The Arbiter sighed. The pixie clinging to his back was scared. He couldn't blame her. His first 300 foot climb scared him, too. He overcame the fear by remembering all of his brothers and sisters who died in battle. Would they be afraid of this cliff? No. no they would not.

He up to Opal. "Just hold on to me, and keep quiet. We don't want the enemy to detect us."

Opal glanced at Captain Short. The LEP captain was floating with her wings. She gave Opal a smug smile before jetting up.

"Keep moving!" said Rtas 'Vadumee, the white-armored spec-ops leader. The veteran was missing two mandibles on the left side of his face. "The Brutes can't detect us with their equipment, but they can still look down and see us at any moment."

"With all due respect, sir,'' said a young, inexperienced, new team member named Baro 'Sakumee, "but I think that the chances of detection are minimal. We have the element of surprise."

"For now,'' added the Arbiter.

"Do you think we going to be detected?" asked Opal. She wanted to whisper it, but the roaring wind made that impossible, so she had to yell it, which got a hearty laugh from most of the elites, excluding the Arbiter, 'Vadumee, and another Spec ops member named Zahra 'Moronmee. Opal decided it was better for herself if she shut up.

"The little one may be right,'' said the Arbiter. "Detection remains an imminent threat."

The Elites who laughed at Opal remained silent. They didn't dare laugh at the Arbiter.

The rest of the climb was pretty quiet from there on.

::::::::::::::::::::::

About two hundred-fifty feet up the cliff, Opal was beginning to get bored. She wished something exiting would happen. Unfortunately, nothing like that happened, so all she could do was watch the lights from Holly's wings as she flew, free as a bird. She decided to think about the Arbiter again, as she had done for the past couple of hours. Why did he seem to care? What did she do that made him care? She didn't know, and she didn't have much more time to think about it.

"Incoming!"

Holly began flying down towards the elites. As she did, a trio of gorilla like aliens appeared at the edge of the cliff.

"Brutes!" screamed the Arbiter.

The Brutes let loose howl-like chuckles as they each primed a handful of plasma grenades, and dropped them off the cliff. They exploded about thirty feet away from the spec ops team sending a wall of snow and rocks down towards them.

Elite after Elite was battered by the avalanche and knocked of the cliff. The Arbiter held on as long as he could, shielding Opal with his body. But soon, he too, fell off.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Holly watched as the aliens fell, one by one. "NO!" she screamed.

Big mistake.

The Brutes heard her, and raised their plasma rifles. A flurry of plasma fire soared towards them. One blast his Holly's wings, and down she fell, screaming loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

Note from author: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had writers block, so I worked on some other fan fictions. Sorry. Anyway, this chapter contains a cuddly cave scene! Who- ho!

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Scowling, coughing and freezing, Holly pulled herself out of the snow. Her Jet wings had been smashed in the impact, but a combination of snow padding and fairy armor had saved her. But what of the Elites? 

Holly surveyed the attack's result. Elite corpses littered the ground most half buried in snow, purple blood flowing from them. It was terrible. Holy had only faced death on a few occasions, and this was the worst case she had ever seen. 

Suddenly, she saw motion under the snow. She fell to her knees, eager to dig out whatever Elite had survived. She was disappointed when she managed to dig Opal out. "Oh, it's you,'' she muttered, letting Opal go. 

The Pixie tumbled into the snow. She pushed her self up, spitting snow out of her mouth. "You could be a little more gentle with the genius who is going to SAVE YOUR MISERABLE ASS!" screamed Opal. 

"Shut up!" Holly snapped. "Help me look for any other survivors!"

"Like us?"

Rtas 'Vadume and The Arbiter walked into view. "Little one, can you fix her booster pack?" asked the Arbiter.

Opal tore the pack off Holly's back and examined the crushed remains of Holly's wings. "No. These obsolete pieces of crap are to smashed to be fixed now. May be with the right parts, but not now."

"Bury it,'' ordered 'Vadumee. "We don't want the Brutes to discover it. We should find a shelter and cut back our, for now. The snowstorm is getting stronger."

Opal tossed the crushed wings to the ground and began shoveling snow on them.

The Arbiter examined the sickening scene around them. He was used to death, but this scene still angered him. "They have shed our brothers' blood, and for that they must die,'' he hissed. 

"Still, a good soldier can use anything, even the death of his fellow men, to his advantage,'' said 'Vadumee. "With any luck, the Brutes will believe all died in the avalanche."

Opal sighed. "Night's coming soon. And we don't have any shelter."

"The Arbiter raised a pair of monoculers. He scanned the frozen land scape, searching for any kind of shelter, any kind…..

There.

A cave. On the side of the mountain. About a hour and a half up, if they moved with purpose. "Come on,'' he said. "Let's get to that cave before the Brutes send search parties."

Opal growled. "Great. MORE hiking and climbing."

Holly kicked Opal in the butt. "Get moving."

:::::::::::::::::::::

Hours later, they reached the cave. They would have gotten there faster, but Opal got tired on the and had to be carried. (Big surprise) 

The cave was small. So small that it seemed almost impossible that the Arbiter would be able to see with monoculers. But thanks to thermal and x-ray imaging, he did. The tired party climbed into the three feet wide, four feet tall entrance, and entered the cave. It was small, but still it was warmer then sleeping outside. So they would have to deal. 

"I will take first watch,'' said the Arbiter. "I will wake Vadumme in four hours for his turn. Until then, get some rest." 

The group fell to the ground almost instantly, exhausted by the hike. Holly pulled out a sheet of cam foil to use as a blanket. "I don't suppose you have an extra for me?" Opal asked.

The look from Holly's face was all the answer she needed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Opal sat in the corner and began shivering. Without any blanket of her own, she'd probably suffer from hypothermia. Or worse. She tried to close her eyes and sleep, but the cold has a funny way of keeping you up. Suddenly, something was draped over her. She opened her eyes. 

It was the cape that the Arbiter had been wearing. It was white like snow, which allowed it to blend into the snow with ease. It was also fluffy and warm, like an animal's fur. AND it was warm. Opal looked up just in time to see the Arbiter sit down at the entrance again and continue his watch. She tried to say, "Thank you,'' but fell asleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

The Arbiter was usually an expert when it came to keeping watch. He could see every enemy unit heading towards him, and every scout that he spotted was shot before he even knew he was found. But tonight he distracted, by you know who.

Opal was unloved, tortured, and possibly mentally unhealthy. And yet, the Arbiter 

was somehow attracted to her. He knew they could never have a relationship. He 

was in the Elite army, and that demanded full and total loyalty. Also, Opal was a 

prisoner, sentenced to death. When she got back, she most likely going to be killed. 

They were completely different, and yet, he still found her fascinating. Why did she 

continue on? Her life was so miserable,

that it seemed she would have committed suicide by now. But she still went on. 

"Arbiter!"

Rtas 'Vadumee was walking towards him, staring at his planetary cycle reader.

(a.k.a his watch.) "You were supposed to wake me an hour ago!" the Spec Ops

Leader said. 

"Sorry,'' said the Arbiter. "Got lost in my thoughts."

Rtas sighed. "Just go to sleep. You'll need your strength."

The Arbiter nodded. He walked to the back to the tunnel and sat down, soon 

Falling asleep.

Not surprisingly, His thoughts never left Opal.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the morning, the Arbiter opened his eyes, and found the cape that he had given 

Opal on top of him. Opal was sleeping besides him, her arms wrapped around him,

Lips smiling in her sleep. He shook Opal awake.

"Hello,'' the pixie said, yawning.

"Good morning,'' returned the Arbiter. "Care to explain what you were doing with

Me right there?"

"Sorry,'' said Opal weakly. She still looked tired. "You looked cold,'' she explained.

"So I thought that I'd bundle up with, so we could keep warmer."

"Very well,'' said the Arbiter, standing up.

"Sorry,'' Opal said weakly and almost apologetically.

The Arbiter sighed and stood up. He checked his planetary cycle reader, and woke 

The others who were asleep up. They had a long walk ahead. They would have to 

Reach the enemy base at the top of the mountain soon, or they would unlock 

Halo's weapons first.

It was going to be a very long journey. 


End file.
